clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza Bois United
Pizza Bois United (PBU), known as Pizza Bois or''' Red Bois', was an ex-army/gang on Club Penguin Rewritten founded and promoted on 2018 by ''ubaqu, their leader along the time. History PBU The Army On August 17, 2019, Pizza Bois United became an official army on Club Penguin Armies. A day later, PBU has allied with Lime Green Army and on the same date they has debuted on Top Armies by CPA, reaching the 13th spot after their first recruiting event as an official army. A new design was implemented to the army on August 20, when it was announced their second official recruiting event on Discord. A day before, PBU welcomed fall for the Crust Manager role. On August 22, 2019, ubaqu has announced the Pizza Bois United's retirement from CPA's armies, listing a few reasons about this decision. PBU Ranks During PBU's army activity, the members enjoyed of group's rankings. There is nothing added or changed about the original outfit, so they're mostly about tasks. The Ranks (in order): * Leader Chef (the highest position) * Crust Manager (part of the staff) * Regular Chef ''(all the members who does not take part of any other rank)'' As A Gang The Pizza Bois United appeared as a gang on Club Penguin Rewritten, identical to the Pizza Bros, later, they decided to make their own gang as they gained in popularity late in July 2018 after the Pizza Bois 'and 'The Pizza Boi Rebellion '''examples. After their great period of activity on July-August 2018, PBU members were '''decreasing in number due of loosing the communication between them and the leader. No reasons were made public about the inactivity yet. Random meetings might have appear between 2018-2019. One year later, in mid-2019, ubaqu ''came back with the '''comeback of the Pizza Bois' United through major updates, announced firstly on their Discord server. A few days after comeback, the gang's raids has spread instantly as the amount of people joining has increased to 100 unofficially. On September 1, 2019, Pizza Bois United was disbanded due of the inactivity which has increased up to 95%, including the leader and the staff. In the final statement on their Discord server, ubaqu listed the consequences of this unfortunate decision. The brand has dissapeared entirely including the name, the personalised mottoes but some usual mottoes and their outfit can be used by everyone still, in game. Their site will stay up after its reorganise, PBU's leader said, on the same day. Activity Most Visited Places The PBU members usually came in the most popular places around Club Penguin Rewritten as Pizza Parlor (their home place), The Town, The Beach and The Mine '(for trolling events or wars). Manifest Their manifests reached over a few members online at the same place and their raid became daily to weekly. Pizza Bois United were the best known for their aggressive way of promotion, using as Motto: '"In Crust We Trust", "In Cheese We Please". "We The Pizza Bois" and many others. On summer 2019, a new motto was introduced as part of the comeback:"Back for bake, it's never late". The first unofficial comeback meeting took place at The Town and The Club on August 13. On August 15-16, huge spontaneous meetings happened on Blizzard at several places. Over 20 penguins in a row joined PBU's movement these days. Turning The Club In Red On August 10th, 2018 the PBU raid turned the color lights from The Club to red, including the floor. One year later, the same event took place. PBU The Gang vs. Miners: The War (2018) On August 7th, 2018 the first bite between Bois and Miners began in The Mine, after a long campaign of pizza promotion through different places made by the red penguins. The leader of the group, ubaqu, gained a spot in front of the gang for starting a revolution with the miners, the main reason being the recognition as the biggest ensemble in present, on Club Penguin Rewritten. One of the main reasons of starting the war is the Pizza Bois' complaining on miners' popularity and that's just because they're not able to do raids all over the island (like red bois do). The War started with a battle in words, followed by a true snowball fight into miners home place. The event registered the greatest number of PBU members in The Mine, this month. The first episode was partially won by '''Pizza Bois '''due of the amount of miners that left the place. The second episode of the war took place on August 10th, 2018 at the same place. The Outfit '''The PBU members '''had the regular pizza outfit. Instead, they only used the red color. PBU Website The website was lauched on August 2018, including more about their history. Starting August 22, 2019 it was shut down for a undetermined period but it came back for archive on January 24, 2020. https://bit.do/pizzabois[[Category:Armies]] Category:Armies started in 2018 Category:Post-CP Armies